Fallout (Episode)
Fallout Synopsis GENERAL WADE EILING TARGETS FIRESTORM: After the nuclear explosion separates Ronnie (Guest Star Robbie Amell) and Doctor Martin Stein (Guest Star Victor Garber), Barry (Grant Gustin) and The Team believe both men are safe. Caitlin (Danielle Panabaker) is thrilled to have her fiance back and prepares to resume their life together while Doctor Martin Stein returns to his wife. However, when General Wade Eiling (Guest Star Clancy Brown) targets Firestorm, Ronnie and Doctor Martin Stein must decide if they are safer together or apart. Meanwhile, Mason Bridge (Guest Star Roger Howarth) tells Iris (Candice Patton) that there is something secretive going on at S.T.A.R. Labs and Doctor Martin Stein gives Barry some important information about Time Travel. Stephen Surjik Directed The Episode Written by Keto Shimizu & Ben Sokolowski. Summary Flash carries Caitlin out of the nuclear explosion and are caught in the wave just as it dissipates. Cisco is surprised to discover that the Geiger counter built into Barry's suit shows no radiation. Flash and Caitlin go back to the blast crater and find Ronnie and Martin, separated. They wake up and Ronnie kisses Caitlin, while Martin asks for a change of clothing. They return to S.T.A.R. Labs and Cisco greets Ronnie. He apologizes for locking Ronnie in the accelerator on the night of the explosion, but Ronnie assures him that it's okay. Caitlin thanks Harrison for keeping his promise to separate the two men, and Harrison takes Martin to get new clothing. Eiling sends his men to investigate the blast crater. Sergeant Bates finds two man-shaped blast impacts and Eiling realizes that Firestorm has separated. At the lab, Caitlin checks Ronnie and confirms that he's fine. Cisco, Harrison, and Martin come in and Harrison confirms that the two men can no longer generate nuclear energy. Caitlin notes that they're both running a temperature, while Ronnie complains that Martin was the one controlling his body. Martin goes home to see his wife Clarissa, and Ronnie and Caitlin order out for pizza. Barry goes with Martin and Clarissa kisses her husband and then thanks Barry. Later, Barry goes back to the police station and finds Joe watching a newscast about the nuclear explosion. Barry confirms that they're all fine, and Joe takes Barry to the old Allen home. He shows Barry the 3d images that Cisco captured from the mirror, and they watch as the two speedsters fight around Nora. Joe tells Barry that they found blood confirming that Barry was there as an adult, which means that Flash traveled back in time to stop Reverse-Flash from killing Nora. Joe and Barry go to S.T.A.R. Labs and tell the scientists what they have discovered. Harrison concedes that it's possible that Flash could have traveled back in time, but warns that they have no idea if it's possible to change the past or create it. Cisco suggests that they talk to an expert. At Picture News, Mason brings Iris a Danish and finds her studying a blueprint of S.T.A.R. Labs on his computer. She wonders why the reporter is looking into Harrison, and the veteran reporter suggests that the nuclear explosion wasn't an accident as the authorities claim. He asks her to check with her friends and find out what's going on inside of S.T.A.R. Labs. That night, Barry visits Martin and Clarissa tells him that Martin has been acting strangely. He asked for pizza even though he doesn't like pizza. Barry makes a superspeed delivery and then asks Martin about his paper on time travel. Martin explains to travel back in time using superspeed, and is surprised when Barry tells him that he may already have done so. Barry realizes that means that he will try to travel back to save Nora... and fail. At Jitters, Caitlin tells Ronnie what she's been doing since he disappeared. He suggests that they leave Central City and get a fresh start, but Caitlin says that she has a new life working with Barry and helping people. Ronnie doesn't want S.T.A.R. Labs to take up any more of either of their lives, just as soldiers open fire with tranquilizer darts from outside. They hit a barista as Caitlin and Ronnie duck behind a table, and Ronnie tells Caitlin to get out and he'll follow her. At home, Martin waves and tells Barry and Clarissa that he feels weak and terrified. The soldiers toss in a smoke grenade and Ronnie escapes in the confusion. However, more soldiers are waiting for him outside and order him to surrender. Martin is able to sense where Ronnie is, and tells Barry that the engineer is at Jitters. Eiling approaches Ronnie and says that he wants Firestorm. Flash arrives and takes out the soldiers in a second, but Eiling tosses a micro-fragment grenade. The shrapnel homes in on Flash' kinetic energy, embedding themselves in his body. Eiling is satisfied with capturing both metahumans, but Caitlin pulls up in a van, distracting the general. Ronnie punches Eiling and then helps Flash into the van. As they drive away, Eiling tells his men that they're at war. When they get back to S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin removes the fragments from Barry before he heals with them inside his body. They realize that Eiling was the soldier that Jason described to Caitlin, and she confirms that Ronnie and Martin's brain stems are in sync. Barry tells Martin that he can get Clarissa out of Central City, but they want Martin to stay so they can run more experiments. He agrees, and Ronnie says that it's not the S.T.A.R. Labs that he knew a year ago. Barry warns him that it's no longer the world that he knew. The next day, Barry takes Ronnie to stay with him at Joe's house. Caitlin comes with them and they arrive just as Iris comes in to make dinner. Caitlin claims that there's a gas link at her apartment and Barry says that Ronnie is Caitlin's cousin Sam. Studying Ronnie, Iris thinks that he looks familiar. Harrison visits Eiling, who says that he saw Barry remove his mask when he comforted the dying Plastique. The scientist admits that he doesn't know how the Firestorm matrix works, but Eiling assures him that he knows who the two men are that merged to create Firestorm. The general wants to use them as a weapon, and tells Harrison to come see him again when he comes to the right decision about working with him. Joe finds Barry looking at a photo of Nora and worries that he may have given him another burden on top of everything else that he has. Barry figures that it's both of their burdens, and asks Joe how he knew the blood belonged to him. Joe admits that Cisco compared the test results against everyone at S.T.A.R. Labs, and Barry realizes that he suspects Harrison. He insists that Harrison wasn't involved with Nora's murder and Joe hesitantly agrees. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Harrison pours Martin a drink. Harrison talks about how his life's work fell apart when the accelerator exploded, but congratulates Martin on achieving his life's work. Martin says that he realized he should be the best husband to his wife, but then passes out from the drugged drink. At the house, Ronnie wavers for a moment. Caitlin goes to him and Ronnie assures her that he's fine. Eiling and his men enter Harrison's lab and the general tells him that Martin has the secret to Firestorm. At Picture News, Mason confirms that Iris knows Caitlin. The reporter tells her that there was a reported attack at Jitters involving Caitlin and the U.S. Army, but the Army is denying any involvement. Iris is surprised that Caitlin didn't say anything to her when they met earlier. After Mason leaves, Iris brings up a photo of the Burning Man and, freeze-framing it, confirms that he's Ronnie. When the others return to S.T.A.R. Labs, Harrison claims that Eiling broke in and abducted Martin while Harrison was out. They connect Ronnie to a brain and monitor and he tells them that he's feeling cold. Eiling locks Martin up in a refrigerated basement room, and Martin insists that his research wasn't intended as a weapon. He vows to die rather than let Eiling use him as a weapon, and the general says that he will die. However, Eiling will choose when Martin dies, and tells his assistant to hit Martin with a cattle prod. Ronnie convulses and Harrison realizes that his connection to Martin is getting stronger. After he recovers, Ronnie takes a glass of water, breaks it, and starts cutting his arm. After a few moments, Eiling stops the torture and tells Martin to think over what will happen next. Once the general leaves, Martin feels a pain on his arm. Ronnie cuts the word "Where" onto his arm using the broken glass. The word "where" appears on Martin's arm in blood, and he starts tapping out Morse code on the tray. Ronnie relates what Martin is tapping, and they translate it. They realize that it's the base number where Eiling is holding Martin, and Ronnie insists on going with them. Caitlin worries what will happen if the two men grow close again, but Ronnie points out that his condition could get considerably worse if Martin dies. However, he accepts that Caitlin will always risk her life to help people. Cisco gives him the quantum splicer that they used to split the two men apart earlier, and says that it might let Ronnie maintain control of Firestorm if he and Martin do merge. Caitlin kisses Ronnie and tells him to come back, and Ronnie and Barry leave together. Flash runs Ronnie to the military base, and Harrison warns them that the Firestorm matrix wants to be whole. However, he tells Ronnie that if he merges with Martin again then they may not be able to separate them a second time. A scientist tells Eiling that they have successfully isolated the Firestorm matrix, and Eiling draws his gun to eliminate Martin. Ronnie senses what he's doing, and Flash runs in and whisks Martin away in the blink of an eye. A solider arrives in a Jeep and opens fire on them with a bazooka. Flash catches the shell but it explodes on contact, covering him with a phosphorous-like substance. Harrison warns that it can't be extinguished normally, and tells him to run as fast as he can to create a vacuum. As Flash runs in a circle, Martin and Ronnie run off. More soldiers arrive and open fire, and Ronnie tells Martin that they need to merge. Caitlin advises against it, but Harrison tells the two men to accept the merger rather than fight it. Ronnie tells Caitlin that he'll always love her, and then dons the quantum splicer. Martin and Ronnie join hands and they merge into Firestorm... with Ronnie in control. Firestorm blasts the soldier's vehicles with nuclear fire and then soars into the air to attack them. He then confronts Eiling and says that it ends now. Unimpressed, Eling throws an ion grenade at Firestorm, disrupting the Firestorm matrix and stunning them. As he draws his gun, Flash arrives and knocks him out. The hero then tells Firestorm that it's time to go home, and the two of them head back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Later, Barry heals from his burns and Martin and Ronnie communicating mentally agree to separate. After a moment of concentration, they split up and Caitlin runs to hug Ronnie. She realizes that they have to go on the run now that Eiling knows who they both are, and says that she understands. The next day, Martin goes with Ronnie, Caitlin, and Barry to say goodbye to Clarissa. Ronnie tells Caitlin that they're going to Pittsburgh to consult with one of Martin's colleagues. As they couple kisses, Martin tells Barry that he will get his second chance one day. He then merges with Firestorm, and the combined entity tells Caitlin and Clarissa that they love them before flying off. That night at Jitters, Caitlin tells Cisco that this time she isn't heartbroken about losing Ronnie. As she tells her friend that she's happy with the life that she has, Iris comes over and asks where Ronnie is. Caitlin awkwardly says that her "cousin" has gone home. Later, Iris meets with Iris and tells him that the Burning Man used to work at S.T.A.R. Labs, and agrees to find out more about the place. Barry has Joe meet him at the Allen house. As he reviews the images, he tells his foster father that knowing that he's lost gives him an advantage. Barry can learn from his mistakes and win when he goes back in time to save his mother. Eileen is drinking in his office when Reverse Flash speeds in, grabs him, and takes him to a sewer tunnel. When Eiling wonders who he is, the villain removes his mask and reveals that he's Harrison. Harrison tells the general that he protects his own, as something growls in the shadows. Eiling telepathically hears a voice in his head and realizes who or what is in the shadows. A giant gorilla emerges from the shadows, grabs Eiling, and drags him away. Cast Main Cast Members *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Candice Patton as Iris West *Jesse L. Martin as Joe West *Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Tom Cavanagh as Eobard Thawne Recurring Cast Members *Robbie Amell as Ronnie Raymond *Victor Garber as Martin Stein *Clancy Brown as Wade Eiling *Simon Burnett as Gorilla Grodd *David Sobolov as Gorilla Grodd *Isabella Hofmann as Clarissa Stein *Roger Howarth as Mason Bridge Guest Stars *Herbert Duncanson as Sergeant Bates *James Yi as Lead Scientist *Scott Button as Barista Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4138326/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_(2014_TV_Series)_Episode:_Fallout Episode 14